Wingless Angel-Chapter 12
Wingless Angel-Chapter 12 'Chris P.O.V ' The four of us entered the oh so familiar throne room. All twelve Olympians were sitting on their thrones. I looked left and right, somehow I wished that my mother would be here, unfortunately she wasn't. I looked at the Olympians, along with the 12 main Olympians, Hades sat on a smaller throne to the side and Hestia sat at the hearth, she gave me a supportive nod. It's been so long since I've been here in this room, the people who had raised me, gave me shelter but also lied to me about my life. They should've been the closest thing to family I had, but now they seemed nothing more than strangers. I knew all of them had their eyes on me, I stole a few looks at a few of them. Athena hid her emotions under a emotionless mask unlike Poseidon who shot a look of guilt at me. Zeus on the other hand looked no different than he always did. "Welcome heroes! And uh.." Zeus stopped himself. "Christopher." I was surprised that he remembered my dislike to be called 'Hero'. "Thank you Zeus." Theresa nudged me. She was obviously worried for the lack of respect for the gods on my part. Nonetheless, Zeus did not say anything. "I've heard that you here for fear's test? Well then, Ares please call those son of yours." Ares raised his voice and said, "Phobos! Deimos! Come here!" Sure enough the scare-brothers(as I like to call them), appeared. Fear's test involved both of them, who would've known? "Well what is known as fear's test to you, is known as Fear's gate to us." Phobos started. "It is the manifestation of the fear and terror of the entire world." Deimos continued. "And unlike my madness, Darius's madness is formed out of fear. Just being near him will drive you insane." Dionysus said. "So we need to face our fears to stop him." Theresa finished. I shivered. "I remembered that aura, it was so hard to maintain my sanity when I fight him." Phobos nodded. "Entering the gate means that your fears will turn real, while in it you will have to pass the test of the gate to be able to overcome your fear." "And what if you fail?" Mike asked. "Know this demigods, when you enter the gate and come out, your fears will be nothing more than a fear, how your fears become nothing is whether you pass or fail. If you pass you will have the strength to face your fears, if you fail however, the gate will forcefully take something that belongs to you, that will make your fear irrelevant." Deimos answered. I heard Silena and Tessa gasp. Even Mike widened his eyes. "Well then." Phobos and Deimos waved their hands. A giant portal opened in the middle of the throne room. I couldn't see inside of it, but I could hear horrible screams coming out from it. "Are you-" Deimos started. "-ready to face your fears?" Phobos finished. I looked at the others. "What have we got to lose?" "I wish you wouldn't say that." Theresa groaned. Together we walked into the portal. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 13|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 15:57, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page